Kefla
|Race=Saiyan |Gender=Female |Date of birth=Age 780 |Date of death= |Occupation= |Allegiance=Team Universe 6 |FamConnect=Caulifla (fusee) Kale (fusee) Champa (superior) Fuwa (superior) Vados (superior) Renso (half-brother) Hit (teammate) Cabba (teammate) Frost (teammate) Auta Magetta (teammate) Botamo (teammate) Saonel (teammate) Pilina (teammate) Dr. Rota (teammate) }} is the Potara fusion of Kale and Caulifla. Appearance Kefla is a slender woman of average height. Kefla's hairstyle is a mixture of both of those owned by the female Saiyans, being spiky like Caulifla's with bangs framing both sides of her face while the majority of her hair is held up in a ponytail like Kale's. Her facial features are more reminiscent of Caulifla's, but with a mix between both of their skin complexions. She wears Kale's golden armbands however they are now the same shape as Caulifla's wristbands, boots though the red part of them is replaced with the black of Caulifla's, and a purple belly shirt with form-fitting purple pants (being a mixture of both of their pants) from Caulifla's color scheme. On her ears, she has two green Potara Earrings. Personality Despite fusions having a dual personality of both fusees, Kafla's personality seems to be almost completely similar to Caulifla's. After being born, Kefla remarks she feels great, displaying Caulifla's overbearing confidence. During her brief scuffle with Goku, Kefla also retains Caulifla's cocky attitude. However, drawing from Kale's nature, Kefla doesn't appear to be as easily worked up, more interested in her own capacities than belittling others. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga With the Potara earrings given to Caulifla and Kale as a last resort, they assume the Potara fusion right before they are eliminated by Super Saiyan God Goku. As Kefla is born, she jumps back in the ring, and after flexing her power, Goku shows extreme concern on his face, remarking that Kefla has a seemingly limitless supply of energy. Wanting to test her new power, Kefla shows her immense speed, enough to catch Super Saiyan God Goku completely off guard. During a brief scuffle, Kefla shrugs off Goku's attacks, completely, calling them "lame". Power According to Vados, Kefla's power consists of Kale and Caulifla's power combined to their respective absolute peak, and then multiplied tens of times over as base form fusion. When she is first born, Kefla herself says she feels infinite power bubbling inside of her, and Goku remarks that her power is so high that he cannot sense a limit to it. Vegeta also notices Kefla's strength during his fight with Toppo, saying that he felt "an incredible energy". When attacking Super Saiyan God Goku, Kefla moved so fast that Goku did not notice her movements until after she appeared behind him. During a brief scuffle, Kefla easily shrugged Super Saiyan God Goku's attacks, calling them "lame", easily slamming Goku to the ground. Her power is enough to force Goku to go Super Saiyan Blue and even use Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken against her. Champa believes that Kefla is the strongest warrior in all the universes. However, like all Potara fusions not involving a Supreme Kai, Kefla's fusion will only last an hour, or potentially less, if she were to use a transformation that is so powerful that the power sustaining the fusion goes up, drawing their time into a shorter span. Techniques and special abilities Transformations True Legendary Super Saiyan Video Game appearances Voice actors *Japanese: Yuka Komatsu (Caulifla's voice) and Yukana (Kale's voice) *Funimation dub: TBA *Bang Zoom! dub: TBA Battles *Kefla (Base/True Legendary Super Saiyan) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) Trivia *Kefla is the first female fusion to appear in the Dragon Ball anime. Gallery File:Kefla Stitch.jpg|Kefla from behind after being born Kefla 04.png|Super Saiyan God Goku having trouble keeping up with Kefla Kefla 02.png|Kefla powers up Kefla 03.png|Goku shocked at Kefla's speed Kefla 05.png KeflawrecksSSJGodGoku.png|Kefla in her base form easily out speeds Super Saiyan God Goku. References Site Navigation es:Kefla it:Kefla pt-br:Kefla Category:Females Category:Saiyans Category:Fusion Category:Martial Artists Category:DBS Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Tournament fighters